


Knives, Ties and Handcuffs

by xfirerose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gerard and Frank are married, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Sweet, alternative universe, and they have an adopted daughter, becomes sweet at the end, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirerose/pseuds/xfirerose
Summary: Gerard needs to be punished because he was careless while Frank was at work.





	Knives, Ties and Handcuffs

"What's that, Gerard?"  
  
Gerard is sitting at the desk in his art room and looks back. Frank is standing in the door frame, wearing a suit which means he's just come home from work and he's holding something in his hand. He angrily shows some small knives Gerard has used for doing handicrafts earlier.  
  
"I found them in our living room lying on the coffee table." Frank explains harshly. "Skye was walking around downstairs when I came home. She could've hurt herself accidentally!"  
  
Gerard bows his head. Of course. How could he forget to put away the knives? He has put their daughter to bed earlier because it has been time for her midday nap, but it seems like she has sneaked out of her room to play downstairs instead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frankie", Gerard says, feeling guilty. "It'll never happen again."  
  
"You're sorry? Really?" The smaller man raises an eyebrow and puts the knives on the desk, right in front of Gerard. "You're lucky I found the knives before Skye did. How can someone be so careless? We have a small child at home!"  
  
Gerard doesn't say anything. Frank is right at least. Skye is only two years old and children at that age still tend to take everything in their hands or mouths.  
  
"I was at work, Gerard. You were supposed to look after our daughter! And what did you do?" Frank's voice has turned loud now. Gerard's on the verge of tears.  
  
"Frankie, I'm sorry!", Gerard says. "Skye was supposed to take a nap. I didn't know she went downstairs! I've been in here all the time. I'm so sorry!" Tears are streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Frank pulls his husband into a hug. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Baby", he says.  
  
"It's okay, it was my fault anyway.", Gerard says. He has stopped crying and leans against Frank who pulls his head down a bit to kiss the taller man's cheek. Then he whispers something into his ear.  
  
"I still have to punish you"  
  
Gerard's heart skips a beat and he can already feel his blood moving to his crotch. Frank seems to be aware of that. In the next moment he bends his lover over the desk right in front of him. Without a word he slowly starts undressing him. Too slowly in Gerard's opinion. He's already half-hard and his pants feel way too tight although Frank hasn't really done anything yet. Fortunately it doesn't take too long until they are on the floor. Gerard dares to take a look behind him where his sadistically grinning husband is standing. He is still fully dressed and doesn't look like he wants to change that now.  
  
"F-Frankie?" Gerard's voice is shivering a bit. "W-what do you want to do to me?"  
  
The question is a bit irrelevant because he exactly knows what Frank is up to. He exactly knows what a "punishment" is.  
  
Of course Frank doesn't answer, he just grins. He pulls on the waistband of Gerard's boxers and lets it snap back. Gerard whimpers.  
  
"Don't be so unpatient, babe", Frank says chuckling a bit and finally, _finally_ takes off Gerard's boxers. The latter sighs in relief. Frank grins, loosing his tie. Then he takes it off and uses it as a blindfold for his husband. Suddenly a loud smack can be heard and Gerard feels a sharp, burning pain in his right ass cheek. And again, and again, and again...  
  
Frank is spanking him. Gerard would lie if he said he didn't like it because he really _loves_ getting spanked. Maybe a little bit _too_ much. He doesn't know how many spanks he's received so far. He just enjoys the feeling of Frank's strong hands repeatedly hitting the flesh of his thick ass. This kind of pain is so sweet and Gerard moans - pretty damn loud - and tries to find hold at his desk. He grips the edges of the table top, so hard his knuckles turn white. Spanks have always made Gerard react that intensely and Frank really likes it obviously. He's already painfully hard in his pants, but he ignores it and concentrates on punishing his husband. After many more spanks Frank stops, lifts Gerard up and carries him somewhere. The latter is still blindfolded and wonders where he's being carried. When he's put down and feels a soft mattress on his back, he knows he's in the bedroom. He can hear the younger man go away from the bed. Then he hears clothes falling on the floor. Only a few moments later he feels something cold and metallic around his wrists. Handcuffs.  
  
"You look so great like this", Frank purrs. "So helpless... You have no idea how hard you make me."  
  
A soft clicking sound is heard. Afterwards Gerard feels something cold pressing against his entrance, making him jerk. Frank's fingers are spreading lube all over his entrance. He sticks a lubed up finger into Gerard's clenching hole, number two and three are following short after. Frank starts to pump his fingers in and out and rubs them against Gerard's prostate. He moans. It feels so fucking good and he wants even more. When Frank starts thrusting against it, Gerard feels like it's too much. So good but also too much. He has to try his best not to cum.  
  
"F-Frankieeee!", Gerard moans loudly. "P-please stop! I d-don't wanna c-cum yet!"  
  
Frank immediately pulls his fingers out. Then he takes the tie off Gerard's eyes so he can see his face properly when they fuck. He takes the bottle of lube, squirts some onto his hand and spreads it all over his dick. He presses the tip on his husband's wanting entrance and starts pushing in slowly. Gerard moans. He loves the feeling of Frank's big dick stretching him and filling him up just the right way. It is exactly the right size, not too big, not too small. Sometimes he thinks Frank's dick has been made just for him.  
  
"Frankie, move.", Gerard whispers when Frank bottoms out. "Please move. I want you to fuck me."  
  
Frank doesn't make him say it twice. He starts thrusting into Gerard carefully, making sure not to hurt him. He may be a sadistic fuck when it comes to teasing or, only recently, spanking, but when he's inside of his loved one he doesn't want to be too harsh.  
  
"Is everything okay?", Frank asks panting and speeds his thrusts up a bit, making Gerard moan.  
  
"D-do you always h-have to ask?", Gerard asks, rolling his eyes. "Be quiet and- Ah! Just fuck me!"  
  
Frank nods and starts thrusting hard and fast. His dick is rubbing against Gerard's insides so deliciously the older man feels like he's about to cum too soon. Especially when Frank's dick hits his prostate. Gerard pulls on the handcuffs and throws back his head.  
  
"Oh sh-shit, Frankie!", he moans. "R-right there! I-it feels so good there!"  
  
Frank continues thrusting against Gerard's prostate. He loves the sounds and expressions the older man makes because of him. He bends down and pulls Gerard into a sloppy kiss. His thrusts are becoming harder and faster.  
  
"Oh, Gee", Frank moans. "You're so tight... All these years and you're still so fucking tight."  
  
Gerard moans loudly and his dick starts oozing precum. He feels so close to the edge and starts moving his hips at the same pace as Frank does, ready to cum.  
  
"F-Frankie!", he screams. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm- CUMMING!"  
  
Then he cums hard, his cock is spurting hot, white stripes of cum over his stomach and chest. Only a few thrusts later, Frank also cums, deep inside of Gerard's ass. He pulls out, a stream of semen gushing out right afterwards. Frank opens the handcuffs and lays down next to his husband. Gerard snuggles up to the smaller man and closes his eyes. He always feels cuddly after sex. His ass cheeks burn and feel sore from the friction of the bed as a result of the spanking earlier.  
  
"Did you enjoy your punishment?", Frank asks.  
  
"Yes, I did. But you could be a bit more... You know, harsh. The sex itself was too sweet and soft.", Gerard admits. "But I'm proud of you. When you were spanking me you didn't ask me if I was okay every few minutes." He chuckles.  
  
"Don't be a meanie!" The younger man pouts playfully and smiles, but then his expression turns serious. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier. I made you cry."  
  
"Don't be sorry", Gerard says. "I want you to be more harsh, remember? I like that, trust me."  


Frank kisses Gerard's cheek. "I'll try."

  
"Uhm, Frankie?", the older man asks. "Did you put Skye back to bed?"  
  
Frank nods. "Yes. I just hope we didn't wake her up."  
  
Gerard blushes. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I apologize if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker ^^"


End file.
